totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Gwiazda, której blask nie zgasł!
Chris: Dzisiaj! Wskazuje na wielką, lśniącą gwiazdę. Chris: Jedna osoba! Wystrzeliwują szampany. Chris: Jedna gwiazda! Wyskakuje masa cyrkowców, akrobatów, chórek śpiewający i pstrykający palcami do rozrywkowej muzyki. Chris: Zostanie zwycięzcą! Gwiazda nagle zaczyna strzelać i unosi się, przecinając niebo. Chris: Totalnej Porażki: Gwiazdorskiego Starcia! Camilie: Poważnie? Zmarnowałeś budżet na to zamiast na to! Wskazała na ruiny ów hotelu. Chris: Oglądajcie finał Gwiazdorskiego Starcia! Camilie: I zostałam olana... ehh.. Zwierzenia finałowe Zawodnicy zostali poproszeni przez prowadzącego by wypowiedzieli się nieco o tym jak się czują, że tu są itp. Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): Więc mam się pozwierzać hehe.. no to może zacznę od tego.. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): że jestem niesamowicie.. Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): dumny z dostania się do finału! Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Co mogę powiedzieć o Paolo? Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): Co mogę powiedzieć o Jen? Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Jestem nawet zaskoczona, że dostał się do finału. Naprawdę. Choć fakt, że nie był ulubieńcem widzów. Ponoć. Camilie troszkę się wygaduje to jednak był ulubieńcem jury. Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): Jen jest troszkę silniejsza ode mnie, nieco bardziej lubiana i chyba nadal mam wrażenie że za bardzo jest farworyzowana przez ekipę programu i nie tylko! Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): A co sądze o tej przygodzie pytacie? *kręci głową* Trochę straszne, że poza Camilie nie zawarłam jakiś głębszych przyjażni. Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): Poznałem wiele wspaniałych osób! *robi oczka pełne nadziei* Gwen była dość miła dla mnie, Beth się mną niesamowicie zauroczyła, ja nią zresztą też. *chichra się niewinnie* Najbardziej żałuję jednak tego co się stało z Lindsay.. ale nie chcę rozdrapywać już tej sprawy. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): No może jeszcze był Victor, któremu zaufałam acz okazał się zwyczajnym.. idiotą. W dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Oczywiscie rywalizacja rywalizacją, jednak on.. oj.. sprowadzał ją na dno.. Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): *Przygląda się w gdzieś w oddali* Ahh! Pytaliście jaką chwilę najlepiej zapamiętam? No oczywiście, że skucie kajdankami z Beth podczas pierwszych zadań! To było takie cute! Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Najlepiej zapamiętam chyba swoją pierwszą prawdziwą wygraną w zawodach. *Dumnie kiwa głową* Od dłuższego czasu byłam praktycznie w cieniu i to była chwila kiedy naprawdę zabłysnęłam. Poczułam coś czego dawno nie czułam. Radość ze zwycięstwa. Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń) Dodam jeszcze, że najlepsze było jedzenie! *zaczał się ślinić* Jedzenie... *dalej się ślinił* Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Na pewno dobrze nie zapamiętam posiłków i traktowania *lekko nią zatrzęsło* Prawie przeterminowane nikomu nie służy... Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): *Właśpie wpycha w siebie chipsy z otwartej paczki, wcześniej walającej się po pokoju oraz popija colą z dolaną wodą z kranu z łazienki bo przecież nie mógł zostawić pół coli w butelce* Dach Auli, Po ceremonii Finałowa dwójka pozostała na miejscach nie wiedząc zbytnio dlaczego. Jen: Siedzimy tutaj już jakieś dwie godziny. Spojrzała bokiem na paronamę. Jen: I już zmrok... Paolo: Ciemno... uuu! Może to będzie coś strasznego? Jen: Do tej pory mam dość traum na całe życie. Paolo: To będzie wspaniały finał! Jeśli nie będziesz oszukiwała! Jen: Uhh.. znowu to z Camilie.. ja się tylko z nią kumpluje ok? Nic mi nie pomagała.. Paolo: Mhm.... Spojrzał się na nią z miną jakby zjadł bardzo kwaśną cytrynę. Jen: Przestań... Obsunęła się, a ten dalej. Jen: No weż! Odepchnęła go, gdy nagle ułyszeli dziwny huk w oddali. Natychmiast się obrócili i zerwali z miejsc. W mieście widzieli niesamowite kłębisko dymów i płomienie. Jen: Spójrz tam! To nie nasz hotel? Paolo: O matko przenajświętsza! Z wrażenia zwymiotował i nie wciągnął tego z powrotem. Samą Jen jeszcze bardziej zniesmaczyła jego obecność. Za nimi spokojnym krokiem podeszła Camilie. Camilie: Fuj..łeh.. jesteście trochę obrzydliwi.. Jen: Camilie! Co tu się dzieje!? Camilie: Cóż.. powiedzmy, że ktoś naruszył konstrukcje hoteli lecz no jakby to ująć. Zawirowała dłonią jakby pomagając sobie dobrać odpowiednie słowo. Camilie: Podważanie fundamentów nie jest dobre. Jen: On serio zgupiał!? MOGLIŚMY UMRZEĆ! Paolo: OMG! TO STRASZNE! Camilie: Spokojnie, jesteście na szczęście bezpiecznI! Myślicie, że czemu półfinał odbył się poza hotelem? Jen: No dzięki bardzo! Camilie: Ale jest teraz inny problem. Paolo: Jaki? Camilie: Finał miał się odbyć w hotelu i niestety jak widzicie to nie będzie możliwe. Dlatego już za wczasu Chris zaplanował wersję numer dwa! Paolo: Dwa? Jen: A co było pierwsze z ciekawości? Camilie: No mogę wam powiedzieć, że to miał byś skrót wszyskich wyzwań. Zdecydowanie za mało Planu było. Jen: Poniekąd mnie to cieszy. Camilie: Druga opcja jest nieco łatwiejsza! Zdecydownie raczej. Jak wiecie w nagrodę macie otrzymać milion dolarów oraz wspaniałą willę na własność, Otóż zadanie jest takie, że znależliśmy dwie osoby, które zgodziły się jakby gościnnie u nas wystąpić i zlecić wam specjalne zadanie! Paolo: Jak bardzo? Camilie: Takie, że macie tutaj ode mnie wskazówkę! Naoglądał się czegoś i kazał wam to dać. Oboje otrzymali od niej dwie niebieskie kartki, gdzie był na nich wyrażnie napisany tekst. Jen: Jesteście w finale! Gratualcje! Jednak to nie koniec bo finał zaczyna się od razu po ostatniej eliminacji. No to już wiemy.. Paolo: Dalej ja.. Spojrzał sam. Paolo: Zauważyliście, że hotel się zawalił. No trochę przykre, bo miałem tam kilka drogocennych rzeczy i w ogóle. *płacz* Jen: Wspóczujesz mu? Paolo: Nie, tu pisze że płacze. Jen: Aaa fakt, nie zauważyłam. Dalej.. emm.. miałem odebrać z hotelu wyjątkowy klucz do rezydencji w której trzymane są również pieniądze dla zwycięzcy. Paolo: Do sedna! Wasze zadanie jest proste, dostańcie się do hotelu, znajdżcie klucz i ruszajcie do willi, której lokalizację też musicie poznać. Jen: Że co? Przyjrzała się dokładniej. Jen: Nie ma konkretnych wskazówek w tych ruinach ale musicie sobie poradzić. Reszty dowiecie się jak znajdziecie wille. A właściwie kto pierwszy ja znajdzie. Paolo: Huh! Okej! Camilie: To skoro żeście ładnie na głos przeczytali wskazówki to ruszajcie! Jen: Więc.. Paolo: Powodzenia! Uśmiechnął się, ale zaraz wycofał. Paolo: Zaraz.. coś zostawiłem? Jen: Żegnaj! Ruszyła jako pierwsza i minęła Camilie schodząc prosto ze schodów. Camilie: Emm? Ruszaj? Paolo: Chwila! Zlizał i zjadł to czego wcześniej nie mógł ze strachu. Camilie samą skrzywiło. Paolo: Gotowy! Podnagł przed siebie na doł. Sama dziewczyna koślawym krokiem udała się na stronę. Miasto Jen jako pierwsza wybiegła prosto na ulicę. Jen: Dobra dziewczyno! Na początek.. Rozejrzała się wkoło i wtopiła się w tłum gapiów. Szła przed siebie jakby czegoś szukając. Jen: O jest! W oddali ujrzała postój taksówkek. Właśnie ktoś wychodził z samochodu, jakby już miał fajrant na dzisiaj. Jen: Co!? Przetarła oczy. Chef: Proszę! Mamy jedną łamagę tutaj! Jen: Ale.. co ty tu robisz!? Chef: A JAK CI SIĘ ZDAJE!? Jen: Zniknąłeś na parę odcinków... Chris nawet uznał, że nie istniejesz czy coś... Chef: TO SIĘ ZDZIWI! Złapał ją za rękę. Chef: Idziesz ze mną. Jen: Coooo... AAAA! Zaciągnął ją i wrzucił do taksówki, po czym odjechali. ---- W tym samym czasie od momentu zejścia Jen Paolo miał z tym przeogromny problem. Paolo: Tyle schodów.. Oparty o poręcz krok w krok schodził. Paolo: Ile tu jest pięter!? Zszegł do kondygnacji po czym od razu go zemdliło. Paolo: Nie.. nie mogę usunąć z siebie bez mojej woli jedzenia.. Próbował się wstrzymać i dziwnie burczał. Nagle coś zadryndało. Camilie: Ty tak na poważnie? Zatrzymała się nagle winda, która była w tym budynku. Paolo: To tu jest winda!? Camilie: No jak widać... Wyszła i podeszła do niego. Camilie: Ale ni o to mi chodzi.. Paolo: Czego chcesz.... Niechętnie się odsunął. Camilie: Sprawdzałam posty i nie uwierzysz. Chef wrócił i pomaga Jen! Paolo: Nieee! Camilie: Tak! Spójrz! Pokazała mu na własne oczy. Paolo: Nieee! Camilie: Nie chcę być gorsza i też ci pomogę! Paolo: Nie chcę... Krzywo się na nią spoglądał i odwócił się plecami do niej. Camilie: To chyba będzie fair jak tobie pomogę a nie jej? Poza tym jakoś nie chcę mieć... Paolo: Dobrze, już! Przekonałaś mnie! Trochę się zdziwiła. Camilie: Emm.. Szybko poszło... Paolo: Nie umiem się długo gniewać na dziewczyny. Camilie: Okej.. Przytulił ją bardzo mocno. Paolo: Tak szybko ludzie tam odpisują? Camilie: Serwisy plotkarskie tak mają, spójrz. Są spekulacje jak ta rozmowa się potoczy nawet. Paolo: Naprawdę? Spojrzał jej w ekran. Śledził dalsze wpisy z nią. Paolo: Ej... no... nieeee... Camilie: Nie przejmuj się. Chciała poklepać po ramieniu ale rozmyśliła się i tylko położyła rękę. Camilie: Hejterzy zawsze się znajdą. Paolo: Na pewno tego nei zrobię! Ruszajmy dalej! Chciał iść schodami, ale ta go zatrzymała i wskazała na windę. Paolo: No tak, racja. ---- Chwilę potem pokazuje się widok na willę na majestatycznym wzgórzu rodem z LA. Przed samą bramą stoi Chris, który na twarzy ma niesamowity uśmieszek. Chris; A więc zabawa się zaczęła! Spojrzał na wielki ekran stojacy obok. Chris: Chef wiedziałem, że wróci. Musiał. Unosi napój i sączy chwilę. Chris: Może wiecie, albo i nie ale przed programem oboje przyjęli zakład. Kto będzie lepszym pomocnikiem. Chef urządził sobie wakacje by nabrać siły, a Camilie chyba sama skorzystała na tym. Widać wybrali też sobie już partnerów. Nie dość, że ktoś z nich zostanie gwiazdą nad gwiazdami w tym cyklu to na dodatek wygra zawodowiec ze świata show-biznesu! Ależ ekscytacja. Ale znikam z widoku, bo jeszcze mnie znajdą po nagraniu a ułatwiać nie chcemy! ---- W taksówkce do pierwszego celu i będąc na prowadzeniu jechała właśnie Jen oraz Chef. Panowała dość napięta atmosfera i sportsmence to się nie podobało. Jen: Do tej pory masz za grosz szacunku. Chef: Wyzbyłem się go od początku, więc twardzielko ucisz się. Jen: Nie będę siedziała teraz cicho! Zaczęła szarpać się za drzwi. Chef: Czy słowa pomogę docierają do ciebie!? Jen: Ale czemu ty... wolałabym Camilie... Chef: Obchodzi cię to czy wygrana? Jen: No chcę wygrać i to z nią a nie przeciwko... Chef: Życie to nie bajka. Założyła ręce i obfochana spoglądała na bok. Jen: To darujemy szukanie wskazówek i jedziemy po wygraną? Chef: Odbiło ci? Mi nawet ta podła gadzina nie powiedziała gdzie to ma być!? Jen: Uroczo traktujesz przyjaciela. Chef: On gorzej mnie nazywa. Jen: Dobrze wiedzieć. I to dlatego zniknąłeś? Chef: Dlatego? Miałem po prostu dość użerania się i zasługiwałem na urlop. Założył nogę na drugą uderzając lekko w siedzenie taksówkarza. Jen: Co kto woli. Wyjrzała za okno widząc już znajome otoczenie. Jen: Jesteśmy niedaleko. Chef: Cichaj i daj się chwilę przed robotą zrelaksować. ---- Winda zjechała na dół i drzwi się otworzyły. W pierwszej kolejności pojawiły się niesamowicie przeżółkłe wyziewy. Camilie: Na wszystko co żywe... Ledwo co przytomna, zasłaniając się rękawem wybiegła. Paolo: No żle się czuję przy jeżdzie windą... Camilie: Ty kurna Auschwitz chciałeś tam urządzić!?!? Paolo: Byś zobaczyła wychodek na wsi. Tam to jest piękna perfumeria! <3 Camilie: Przestań.. przestań błagam cię!!! Ciężko oddychała powietrzem opierając się o barierkę. Paolo: To ja może znajdę coś do podróżowania! Camilie: Genialne, zrób to a ja spróbuję wrócić do żywych. Paolo: Oki doki! :D Pobiegł radośnie szukając kogoś kto podwiezie ich a Camilie kontynuowała swoję wegetację. ---- Jen wraz z Chefem wysiedli prosto przed ruinami ich dawnego hotelu. Jen: Straszny widok. Przeszła przez pozostawioną framugę z której nagle spadła jedna cegła. Dziewczyna lekko wystraszona odskoczyła na bok. Jen: Znajdżmy tą wskazówkę czy co to ma być i ruszajmy dalej. Chcę mieć to już za sobą. Chef: Choć jedno dobrze powiedziane. Sama Jen zaczęła przechodzić miedzy rozwalonymi tynkami i gruzami i przeszukiwać pomiędzy nimi jakiś przedmiotów mających związek z położeniem willi. Sam Chef jedynie obcinał ją wzrokiem i od czasu do czasu coś podniósł. Jen: Aghh! Odrzuciła na bok kolejną warstwę. Jen: Moje rzeczy! Wszystko podniszczone... Chef: Zebrało ci się na sentymenty? Jen: Tak... To jednak moje prywatne rzeczy były. Chef: Jak wygrasz odkupisz sobie wszystko. Jen: Pocieszne... Lekko przygnębiona szukała dalej wśród ruin. ---- Tymczasem w taksówce Paolo nawiązywał swoją nową wspaniałą znajomość. Paolo: Wiesz... ostatecznie kiedy to się skończy nie chcę cię znać. Wiesz problemy w świecie mody i tak dalej. Ta krzywo się na niego patrzała. Nie wiadomo czy jeszcze półmdła czy wolała zachować resztki godności. Camilie: Hah, vice versa złotko. Paolo: To jedziemy od razu na miejsce? Camilie: No masz szukać wskazówki? Paolo: Ale po co? Camilie: By znaleść willę? Paolo: Odpawiadamy pytaniami na pytania? Camilie: Bo tak wygodniej? Chwilę nie mówili, aż Paolo nie wytrzymał. Paolo: Dobra koniec! Camilie: A na serio. Nie musimy tam nawet jechać!? Paolo: Tak, nie musimy. ---- Nie trwało to długo, ale nietrudno było zauważyć rozbite drogocenne rzeczy. Kłuło aż od nich przepychem i narcystycznym podejściem Chrisa. Jen: Co to za odrażająca postać! Ah tak! Wyciągnęła pół framugi z obrazem. Jen: To Chris! Chef: Ahaha, wygląda podobnie jak wstanie i nałoży tonę make-upu i sztuczne włosy. Jen: Nie? Chef: Dobra młoda masz coś? Podszedł blisko niej. ---- Zaskoczona Camilie powtórzyła pytanie. Camilie: Nie jedziemy tam!? Paolo: Tak, nie jedziemy! Wysunął się do przodu. Paolo: Panie taksówkarzu, pędem na wzgórze gwiazd! Do największej willi! Camilie: Sądzisz, że to wypali? Paolo: Ja to czuję! ---- Jen: Tutaj jest apartamentowiec w którym mieszkał, a właściwie co z niego zostało i... Szarpnęła za drugą połówkę, gdzie za obrazem była mapa. Jen: I mamy metę! Rozłożyła szybko i spojrzała. Jen: Co!? Sama bym na to wpadła! Chef: Nooo.. słabo. Jen: Największa i najlepsza willa... no wha the fuck!? Chef: Twój rywal chyba na to wpadł. Jen: Paolo? Zaraz.. on jest z Camilie, która mu pewnie pomaga jakoś. Chef: Myślisz, że ci nie pomogę? Uśmiechnął się do niej i złapał ją. Wrzucił do taksówki i wypieprzył na bruk taksówkarza i zasiadł za kółkiem. Chef: Teraz zapnij pasy bo Chef da czadu tym miernym bolidem! Panicznie zapięła pad nie mając większego wyboru i ruszyli przed siebie. ---- Będąc w połowie drogi niestety stanęli w przeogromnym korku na ciągnącej się prosto pod wzgórze gwiazd ulicy. Camilie: Uhh! W tym tempie ja sama i ty przegrasz! Paolo: Spokojnie, parówkę? Uderzyła i wypadła przez przypadek za okno. Paolo: TY! Nagle otworzył drzwi. Nie zauważył przyczepionego pasa i zaczął się z nim szarpać by sięgnąć po serdelka, który spadł na ziemię. Nie nadawał się do jedzenia ale cóż. Camilie: Musimy coś wymyślić. Nagle uderzył ją łokciem. Camilie: Co ty.. Chciała mu przywalić, ale nagle się powstrzymała. Camilie: Wyrywasz się na piechotę? Dobra myśl! Przynajmniej nas nie wyprzedzą a mamy sporo czasu. Odpięła się i wysiadła. Ten nadal próbował go sięgnąć. Paolo: Muszę... Było strasznie blisko. Ta stanęła obok i wywróciła oczami. Odpięła go i ten upadł prosto na niego. Paolo: Mam cię! Camilie: No chodż... Złapała go i trzymając się kurczowo serdelka nie pozwoli by drugi raz wyrzuciła mu go z rąk. ---- Wbita w fotel na tylnym siedzeniu w myślach modliła się by przeżyć. Chef natomiast rozbawiony całą sytuacją niczym na formułach jeden walnął 300 na godzinę i szusował między samochodami. Jen: BŁAGAM ZWOLNIJ! Chef: POCZUJ TO! Ręką rozwalił szybę i nagły podmuch wiatru zerwał się na nią. Chef: TEN WIATR WE... Nagle zakręcił gdzie ciężarówka głośno zatrąbiła i musiała zjechać na bok. Jen: JESTEŚMY POZA MIASTEM! Chef: SPOKOJNIE MŁODA! Dodał jeszcze więcej gazu. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): *Siedzi przerażona na stołku* Od tej pory nigdy! Podkreślam NIGDY nie wchodzę do żadnej taksówki z osobą wyglądająca jak kucharz wojenny! ---- Od wielu godzin znużony Chris czekał aż zawodnicy w końcu dotrą na miejsce. Chris: Ile to moze trwać! Spojrzał w górę i zauważyl piękny i majestatyczny obraz zachodzącego słońca. Na chwilę zapomniał o tym i kąpał się w blasku chwili. Chris: Gdyby tak słońce miałoby moją twarz świad od razu stałby się pokojem na świecie! Kamerzysta: Panie Chris, to nie miało w ogóle sensu. Chris: Cicho niskobudżetowy pracowniku! Trzymaj buzię na kłódkę i żyj tą chw... Nagle rozległ się dziwny trzask. Zaciekawiony pobiegł razem z ekipą prosto pod bramę. Od razu rozpromienił się na twarzy. ---- Tymczasem dymiąca taksówka uderzyła w stojące na parkingu samochody, które wyły. Z samej taksówki wypadły drzwi i wypadł z nich Chef. Chef: To była jazda! Zesztywniona Jen ledwo co wydostała się. Jen: Co... co to było!? Paolo: Jen? Natychmiast znalazł się razem z Camilie. Camilie: O matko Jen! Nic ci nie jest!? Podbiegła i złapała ją. Ta jednak nie mogła wstać. Camilie: Twoja kostak... Jen: To nic.. trochę boli. Paolo: O matko to moja wina! Biegłem przez ulicę i wyskoczyła nade mną taksówka a ja ją pochyliłem! Ścisnął pięści i panicznie podskakiwał. Paolo: Ale dasz radę dojść co nie? Jen: Niestety... to już koniec gry dla mnie. Paolo: Gdyby nie ja... Jen: Cóż... wygrałeś uczciwie. Wskazała Nina wille swojącą na wzgórzu. Jen: Spójrz! Stał tam Chris wraz z ekipą która trzymała czek na milion dolarów. Paolo: Ja... Nagle nastąpiło dramatyczne ściemnienie.e wyglądała jednak jakby trochę ją bolało. Meta, Willa Zadowolił go widok zawodników, którzy zbliżali się do willi. Chris: To oni! Przygotujcie się, zaraz pojawi się tutaj przed nami zwycięzca Totalnej Porażki! Rozgległ się huk fajerwerków. Chris: Gwiazdorskiego Starcia! Czuję się tak bardzo poekscytowany. Nie widział ich, ale słychał ich kroki. Chris: Zaraz się pojawi! Jak tylko przejdzie przez tą wstęgę na bramie wygrana jest... Nagle opadła mu szczęka. Chris: CO TO MA BYĆ!? Paolo razem z Jen pod ręką szli równym krokiem. Jen: Przecież jeszcze dzisiaj rano życzyłeś mi najgorszego. Paolo: Ja nie umiem się długo gniewać na dziewczynę. Poza tym spójrz prawdzie w oczy. Ty zasłużyłaś bardziej. Jen: Nie mogę.. ja nie mogę tak wygrać. Paolo: Wiem i.. Razem szli, a Chris nadal stał zamurowany. Oboje biegli i .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Przecięli wstęgę razem! Chris: WTF!? WTF!? Chef: Pierwszy raz widzę cię z taką gębą stary druhu. Camilie: Zmarszczki ci wyłażą jak fałdy mojej ciotki. Chris: Wy!? ALE ŻE JAK!? Camilie: Widać obu wypaliło się paliwo ryzwalizacji i razem skończyli. To takie piękne. Chef: Ta, nawet nie szkoda mi tego dolara z zakładu. Camilie: O nie... Lekko klepnęła się w policzek. Camilie: A miałam ochotę kupić za nie kawę latee. Chef: Ahaha. Ale był ubaw przynajmniej. Chris: Ubaw!? UBAW! Nie MA ZWYCIĘZCY! Jen: Możemy się wtrącić? Paolo: Oboje wygraliśmy! <3 Jen: A są dwie nagrody co nie? Paolo: Ja biorę całą willę! Jen: A ja czek! Podeszła i odebrała wielgachny kwitek. Chris: Ale... ale.. Chef: Ale to na tyle w dzisiejszym finale! Camilie: Chris nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie a więc Paolo i Jen! Oboje są zwycięzcami! Chef: Bez drugiego miejsca. Camilie: Wspaniała braterska podstawa na koniec. Chef: Co jest jednak najlepsze? Camilie: Doprowadzili do szaleństwa Chrisa! Sunęła kamerą pokazując go w stanie lekko mówiąc wściekłym. Camilie: To na tyle! Żegnam was ja Camilie oraz.. Chef: Wojskowy wojak Chef. Camilie: Mieliście przyjemność oglądać Totalną... Jen: ...Porażkę.. Paolo: ...Gwiazdorskie... Chef: ...Starcie! Cała czwórka przyjęła wydawałoby się jakby formację do boju. Sam Chris latał wściekły i rwał sobie włosy a Paolo i Jen na koniec uśmiechnęli się do siebie i pogratulowali. Kamera oddaliła się na nocne niebo gdzie mignęła gwiazdka a po chwili zniknęła i na chwilę pojawiły się twarze zwycięzców. ... ... Niedługo potem, kilka dobrych godzin potem w willi rozległ się huk muzyki i dostrzec można było całą ekipę z show poza Chrisem bawiącą się po raz ostatni. Niestety co było na imprezie pozostanie tajemnicą. ... ... ... Rozglegają się nagle wielke wybuchy. Paolo: To się nazywa najlepszy grill na świecie! Jen: Proszę cię... mój był bardziej widowiskowy. W tle rozlegają się śmiechy i następuje ściemnienie. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdorskie Starcie - Odcinki